


Sunday September 13

by Streetmj211



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, mmmm angst, other sides mentioned, thomas mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetmj211/pseuds/Streetmj211
Summary: Sunday September 138:35 pmLogan had just bid the other sides good night, heading up to his room. Everyone was in a good mood, Virgil had just made a joke about Logan, all in good nature, like friends do.Sunday September 138:40Logan had arrived at his room
Kudos: 22





	Sunday September 13

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee, I have returned to give another fic. Surprise! Logan angst! :P Hope you enjoy!

Logan was fine. Great even.

Logan didnt struggle with helping thomas. Logan was the most helpful during his host's years of educational. Logan made sure thomas studied enough to get as many A's as possible. 

Logan didnt struggle as much with his sexuality. He had realized pretty easily that he was demisexual (and gay, along with thomas and some of the other sides). Of course, he didnt know this for a good while, but that was before he had access to this information. Even if it ever felt weird to like Thomas's closest guy friend, Logan always decided it was best to just ignore those feelings and focus on his work.

He never struggled with his gender. Logan knew he was a guy. He wasnt sure if any of the other sides struggled with gender, but he knew many of Thomas's friends were not cisgender. 

He didnt have self worth issues or a mental disorder either. Virgil was quite literally anxiety, so he clearly had to deal with that. And Remus had intrusive thoughts himself, which sometimes ended up projecting onto Thomas. Logan noticed how Patton seemed to have depression, or maybe just suffer from some of the symptoms. Logan noticed the bad days where Patton stayed in bed, not motivated by anything, not even the cookies he claimed to love. And it was very clear that both Roman and Dec- Janus suffered from self worth issues, even if the two both tried to hide it. It was clear with the way they beemed any time they got a simple complement, or how they were both in shambles anytime they were insulted to a new low. Logan was also pretty sure that both of them covered their mirrors at the very least.

Logan didn't struggle. He was confident in his identity and his abilities. He was confident he could help Thomas succeed, only messing up facts every so often. He knew who he was. He was logan, the side of logic in Thomas's head. He knew if he got a job he could do it right. And Logan didnt care about his appearance. He took care of himself, eating healthy (except for his favorite jam, crofters) and working out. He had a healthy sleep schedule, and drank water frequently. 

So why, when he closed his room's door behind him did he feel tears threatening to spill out of his eyes? There was nothing that should of genuinely upset him. It was all just a joking comment that Virgil happened to slip, about how he was irrelevant or something of the sort. Logan knew it was a joke. Virgil was his friend after all. And everyone laughed with Virgil, including Logan with a small awkward chuckle that he doubted anyone picked up on.

Sunday September 13  
8:42 pm

At this point, the tears have started silently streaming down his face. He knew it was logically ok for him to have feelings, for him to be upset. But at that point, he just wanted them to be gone. He wanted to be rid of emotions. Rid of sadness. Rid of anger. Rid of fear. Rid of loneliness. Even rid of joy, if that's what it took for him to not feel bad.

Sunday September 13  
8:48 pm

He wanted to throw something. He was upset and frustrated, and he felt like no one understood. But he couldnt, not unless he wanted someone to check in on him. That would just be awkward, he hated talking about his emotions, even when they weren't as negative.

Sunday September 13  
8:53 pm

His skin felt too tight. He felt almost claustrophobic. The room was too messy. Standing up, finally walking away from his door, he started tidying up. He would do this every so often, being neat helped him think. But now being neat was essential, unless he wanted to spiral further.

Sunday September 13  
9:06 pm

The room was clean. Books were put away. Trash was thrown out. Bed was made. And while he normally would lie down and read for half an hour at this point to settle himself to sleep, he couldnt bring himself to lie on the bed, too much heat. Too much to heat up his skin even further. He just elected to sit on the floor until he finally could calm down.

Sunday September 13  
9:07 pm

He cried. He cried and cried his eyes out. He couldnt look in his mirror right now. He just lied on the floor, vision going blurry and throat feeling clogged. He took off his glasses and put them on the side table. He silently cried more and more until the tears finally stopped pouring like a faucet.

Sunday September 13  
Unknown

He didnt know how late it was. He was still on the floor. He had just finished crying.

Sunday September 13

He felt empty. Numb even.

Sunday September 13

No one ever checked in on him. He felt lonely.

Sunday September 13

He couldnt bother anyone, they had their own problems to deal with.

Sunday September 13

He stood up.

He washed his face of any remains of tears. Luckily, he wasnt Roman. Roman's face always got red and almost puffy after he cried. Logan just had plain tear tracks. After washing them, he returned to his bed. He was fatigued. He knew he would wake up tomorrow. Wake up 

Monday September 14  
6:30 am

He would do that every day. He was consistent. He was steady. He had to be there for everyone else. Their problems are worse than his. They are all the priority. 

He was fine.

He had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeheehee, how was the angst? Also, are those some of my headcanons in there, no couldn't be lol.
> 
> While you dont have to, every comment and kudos is appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
